Le facteur de virilité
by AMALMALIE
Summary: OS pour le concours "Notre première fois" du forum DAL: Bella a 18 ans et fait la grimace. C'est la dernière de sa petite bande à être vierge et elle compte bien remédier au pb.AH/Lemon.


**Concours « Notre première fois »**

**Titre de l'histoire: Le facteur de virilité.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. **

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum**

**Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)  
**

**Merci pour la première place ex-æquo!  
**

.

.

.

Alice Brandon: 16 ans et trois mois avec Jasper Whitlock. Amour d'enfance. Dans le lit de Jasper, un soir de pleine lune, pour les effets soi-disant bénéfiques sur le corps. Ne l'a pas empêchée de souffrir le martyre. Heureuse que Jasper n'ait duré que 2 minutes.

Rosalie Hale: 15 ans et 8 mois avec Royce King. Populaire de dernière année. Banquette arrière de la voiture de Royce, torticolis et courbatures pour Rose pendant une semaine.

Angela Weber: 17 ans et une minute avec Ben Cheney, le nouvel élève. Coup de foudre. Dans le lit de ses parents. Trois fois la même nuit. Orgasme fulgurant. Angela ne s'en remet toujours pas.

Emmett McCarty: 14 ans, soi-disant avec une amie de sa mère durant toute la nuit... Histoire invérifiable.

Edward Cullen: La veille de ses 16 ans, avec Tanya Denali, lors d'une énorme virée camping pour l'occasion. Irritation violente suite à un rapport dans l'herbe, obligation de rentrer en urgence. Après presque deux ans de liaison chaotique, lui et Tanya sont officiellement en couple.

Isabella Swan: 18 ans depuis une semaine et toujours rien. Mais enfin un petit-ami à son actif, prêt à passer le cap avec elle.

.

.

* * *

**Le facteur de virilité**

* * *

.

.

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de regarder quelqu'un et de ne pas pouvoir l'imaginer en train de faire l'amour? Même pas une seconde? Comme s'il semblait incapable de donner du plaisir ou d'en recevoir. Un être presque asexué, sans chaleur, sans désir, un être plat.

C'était exactement ce que je ressentais en observant Mike mastiquer les frites graisseuses de la cafétéria.

Il n'était pas répugnant pourtant, loin de là...

Toujours propre sur lui, les ongles nickel, un parfum de savon et d'après-rasage flottant continuellement sur son passage, des vêtements sentant la lessive, des cheveux doux et bien peignés...

Et aux vus de la plupart des mecs de mon lycée, ce fait était assez rare pour être souligné.

Malgré tout il restait fade, terriblement fade. Ses yeux bleus délavés, son blond terne, sa taille moyenne, son poids moyen et ses chemises toujours bien boutonnées le rendaient quelconque, passe-partout, Monsieur Tout le Monde.

Il aurait pu être mignon, il aurait pu avec ses traits réguliers et ses rares boutons d'acné. Mais son allure, ses gestes, ses expressions faciales et vocales...Tout le desservait pour atteindre le rang de beau gosse.

« Ça va Bella? », me demanda-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de son soda.

Mon Dieu! Même sa voix, qui donnait l'impression d'avoir à peine muée, me posait des problèmes.

Je lui offris un pauvre sourire, destiné à le rassurer, avant de croquer dans ma pomme. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et replongea dans son assiette.

A nos côtés, mon groupe d'amis était complètement oublieux de notre échange. Alice grattouillait le cou de Jasper qui lui murmurait des paroles la faisant rougir et Rosalie caressait la cuisse d'un Emmett n'arrêtant pas de gigoter sur son siège. Ben et Angela avaient déjà quitté la table, certainement pour aller se tripoter derrière les gradins et Edward et Tanya n'étaient même pas venus déjeuner.

.

Tout ça sentait le sexe à plein nez.

.

Putain, vive la rentrée...

A peine quelques semaines et je me sentais déjà larguée.

J'imaginais que tous l'avaient fait avant de venir aujourd'hui, qu'ils le feraient pendant, après, toute la nuit... Tout le temps.

J'étais devenue complètement obsédée depuis que les joies de la masturbation ne me suffisaient plus et que je voyais mes amis les plus proches, les uns après les autres, perdre leur virginité.

Nous étions arrivés à la dernière année de lycée et j'étais toujours la pucelle de la bande. Celle qui, pendant les soirées entre filles, se sentait complètement exclue face à leurs rires complices, ponctuant leurs nouvelles expériences plus ou moins réussies, tandis que je m'empêtrais encore dans des considérations techniques.

Depuis cet été, je sentais même de leur part une sorte de condescendance face à mes questions. Et le fossé entre nous n'arrêtait pas de se creuser, quoiqu'elles disent.

Ce constat avait atteint son point culminant lors de notre fête traditionnelle du 4 juillet où tous paraissaient parler couramment la langue « sexe ». Pour me rassurer, je m'étais alors mise à observer les autres personnes présentes et le constat était alarmant. Je faisais partie des exceptions et ces exceptions étaient loin d'être des amis.

Il y avait bien Eric, le solitaire inquiétant, qui risquait d'être puceau jusqu'à l'université, ou encore Lauren, qui voulait attendre le mariage, ou enfin Jessica, qui voulait attendre Mike, qui lui, m'attendait moi.

Inutile de préciser que je ne l'attendais pas vraiment à l'époque et que Jessica ne me parlait pratiquement plus depuis ce soir-là, préférant s'éloigner avec Lauren et me traiter ironiquement de salope.

Le lendemain de cette soirée, j'avais brusquement essayé de convaincre mon ami Jacob de me débarrasser de cette formalité. Mais il s'était contenté de me regarder quelques secondes avec des yeux ronds, avant de me balancer un discours sur l'amitié, mon statut de petite sœur intouchable et le besoin d'un minimum de sentiments amoureux, surtout pour une fille. Je m'étais insurgée contre ses pensées machos et rétrogrades mais rien n'y avait fait et j'étais rentrée chez moi...Toujours vierge.

.

Je détestais ce mot, sa signification, ses implications. Je le détestais.

Il faut dire que l'on était à Forks et que mis à part traîner les uns chez les autres, sur la plage de la réserve indienne où vivait Jacob, en camping dans les forêts avoisinantes, ou encore en virée à Port Angeles les rares fois où nos parents nous le permettaient, il n'y avait strictement rien à faire.

Le seul centre culturel qui avait ouvert il y a cinq ans et où je m'étais précipitée pour prendre des cours de dessin, était devenu un centre de gym pour femmes ménopausées, faute de moyens et de monde.

Alors baiser, s'envoyer en l'air, faire l'amour, copuler, bref, quelque soit l'expression utilisée, semblait le meilleur et le plus agréable moyen de passer le temps, surtout depuis que mes amis avaient sauté le pas et atteint le Saint Graal.

C'est ainsi qu'en Août, bien décidée à pallier à cet insupportable problème, j'étais partie passer des vacances chez ma mère, à Phœnix. Son extraordinaire propension à me comprendre sans un mot m'avait conduite à finir chez le gynécologue, la pilule prescrite, une boîte de préservatifs dans mes bagages et un prochain rendez-vous prévu dans six mois à Port Angeles.

J'étais rentrée survoltée, avais finalement appelé Mike et fini mon été dans ses bras, à tester des caresses timides.

.

.

Et oui, Mike Newton était mon copain depuis à peine un mois et j'étais déterminée à perdre ma virginité avec lui et cela même si la langue qu'il laissait traîner sur sa frite me donnait plus envie de la lui arracher que de jouer avec.

**….**

.

.

« Tu devrais plutôt le faire dans ta chambre, samedi prochain. Ton père ne sera pas là et vous serez plus tranquilles », insista Alice en m'étalant du blush sur les joues.

« Mais elle fait ce qu'elle veut », s'énerva Rose tout en me lissant les cheveux. « Si elle veut le faire ce soir, elle le fait ce soir! ».

Je ne pris pas la peine d'intervenir et me contentai d'observer, à travers mon miroir, une Angela silencieuse, assise en tailleur sur mon lit.

Elles étaient toutes venues pour m'aider à me préparer avant la soirée chez Edward, soirée qui devait permettre ma première fois avec Mike.

Un repas familial obligeait ce dernier à arriver tard, me donnant l'occasion, selon les conseils de Rosalie, de boire quelques bières pour me détendre.

Alice ne s'était pas gênée pour me rabâcher, depuis une heure, l'importance des préliminaires, indispensables si je ne voulais pas trop souffrir, et avait glissé dans mon sac du lubrifiant et des préservatifs fluorescents.

« Comme ça, si ça ne se passe pas super bien, tu auras au moins un souvenir rigolo », m'avait-elle expliqué.

Il était vrai que les quelques rapprochements que j'avais connu avec Mike m'avait confirmé sa tendance robotique « tueuse de libido ». Les filles s'en doutaient, même si je n'en avais rien dit.

On jouait plus ou moins le jeu elles et moi...

Mais il restait toujours la fameuse petite voix. Celle qui ne cessait de me répéter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je ne l'écoutais pas pourtant, bien trop heureuse d'intéresser à nouveau mes amies, de partager leur entrain, leurs conseils.

Je les aimais de tout mon cœur, vraiment, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de trouver une place à part entière au milieu d'elles.

J'étais aussi timide et discrète qu'Angela, mais loin d'être aussi intelligente. Je ne partageais l'impétuosité et la force de Rose qu'à de très rares moments et je ne pouvais me montrer aussi drôle et fofolle qu'Alice que lorsque nous étions en petit comité.

Perdue au milieu de tout ça, je n'avais jamais eu mon truc à moi. Celui qui vous faisait dire « Ça c'est du Bella ».

Et pour ne rien arranger, j'étais loin d'être aussi jolies qu'elles. Je ne déclenchais pas les passions masculines.

Ma réalité était évidente, je valais un Mike, j'étais destinée à un Mike et ça me faisait peur.

Même si mes amies n'avaient jamais voulu que ce soit le dit, j'étais aussi banale que lui.

.

« Les filles je rentre! », claqua la voix de mon père à travers ma porte, faisant sursauter Rosalie qui tentait de lisser mes boucles rebelles.

Une odeur de cheveux brûlés chatouilla alors mes narines, me faisant repousser Rose au moment où Charlie pénétrait dans ma chambre, braillant les recommandations d'usage.

« Pas d'alcool, pas de cigarettes, pas de drogue et je te veux à la maison au plus tard à une heure! ».

« Oui papa », m'exaspérai-je, tripotant mes cheveux à la recherche d'une catastrophe.

Alice sourit grandement à mon père et lui promit que nous serions sages tout en se munissant d'un petit miroir pour me démontrer que ma coiffure était parfaite, quel que soit l'angle.

Mon père me regarda longuement d'un air suspicieux avant de marmonner un « foutu Mike Newton » et de nous laisser tranquille.

Il était sur les nerfs en ce moment. Une série de braquages sévissait dans l'État de Washington, touchant les plus petites villes. Le dernier en date avait eu lieu à Olympia et la police locale s'affolait dans tous les sens. Bijouteries, petits commerces, particuliers, banques, tout y était passé ces derniers mois et les voleurs restaient introuvables.

Je savais qu'ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme vraisemblablement, toujours cagoulés et ultra organisés.

En tant que chef de la police de Forks, Charlie se devait de collaborer avec la force publique de Seattle car notre ville pouvait être une cible potentielle. Il faisait donc des heures impossibles en ce moment et allait s'absenter le weekend prochain pour une réunion de toute urgence, tendant à organiser un ratissage de la région en règle.

Malgré mon inquiétude pour mon père, je n'arrivais à penser qu'à une seule chose: Alice avait raison.

L'absence de Charlie était une réelle bénédiction pour Mike et moi.

Néanmoins, la soirée d'Edward présentait un avantage non négligeable.

Si ça se passait mal, nous pourrions toujours nous perdre dans la foule et oublier la gêne de « l'après »...

.

A peine les pas de mon père résonnèrent dans l'escalier que Rose me tira devant mon grand miroir à pied.

Je me trouvais... Acceptable.

Je savais que Mike avait envie de passer le pas avec moi. Ce soir, il aurait peut-être envie de passer le pas juste pour moi.

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement les filles pour leur aide, Alice me murmura dans l'oreille: « C'est vrai que de toute façon, niveau tranquillité, tu es servie chez Cullen avec ses trois étages. Mais tu fais comme tu le sens. Et puis on t'attendra avec des cocktails, si tu veux rester avec nous après ».

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Cette fille avait toujours eu un don incroyable pour lire dans les pensées des gens...

« Il est 7 heures, le temps de décoller », s'écria soudain Rose avant de pratiquement sautiller hors de ma chambre, rapidement suive par Alice.

« Bella ».

La douce voix d'Angela me figea instantanément alors que je trifouillais nerveusement dans mon sac pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié.

Sa mince et grande silhouette vint se poster devant moi, m'empêchant de sortir de ma chambre.

« Tu te souviens de cet article que l'on avait lu dans ce magazine, il y a quelques mois? ».

Je pouffai stupidement. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais. Il parlait de la première fois.

Tout y passait. Conseils psychologisants jusqu'aux statistiques. Rien n'avait pratiquement bougé depuis la révolution sexuelle de nos parents.

Conclusion édifiante: les garçons restaient dans le rite de passage, synonyme de l'indispensable facteur de virilité alors que les filles continuaient à s'adonner au sexe avec une idée d'engagement et de durée.

On avait beaucoup rigolé sur le coup.

Beaucoup de filles considéraient également « la chose » comme un rite de passage, sauf que si elles l'avouaient ou agissaient de la sorte, elles étaient considéraient comme des putes...

« Quand je l'ai fait avec Ben, ce n'était pas juste pour le faire Bella, c'était plus », ajouta Angela.

« Pitié Ange », gémis-je, « tu ne vas pas me sortir le vieux truc de la fille qui se doit d'être amoureuse... ».

« Non! », me coupa-t-elle immédiatement. « Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse de Ben mais au moins j'en avais envie, vraiment envie! Toi, ton envie de Mike se réduit à un - _il est inoffensif_. C'est exactement ce que tu as dit Bella. Tu ne crois pas que tu mérites un peu mieux? Et lui aussi d'ailleurs? ».

Je sentis immédiatement des larmes obstruer ma vue. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui expliquer, pas maintenant. J'avais essayé, plusieurs fois. Mais elle ne m'avait pas écoutée, ni elle, ni Rose, ni Alice.

Angela avait longtemps représenté mon assurance normalité, mon réconfort.

Tandis que Rosalie s'essayait avec succès au rentre-dedans avec Royce et que Ali vivait enfin au grand jour l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Jasper depuis la maternelle, Ange et moi restions en retrait, à mille lieux de l'idée de plaire un jour à un garçon.

Et puis Ben était arrivé.

« C'est mon copain Ange. Mon premier copain... Enfin. On s'aime beaucoup et on a envie d'aller plus loin. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'amour fou mais il ne me fait pas peur... ».

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne te fait rien ressentir de bien excitant et je trouve ça dommage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te contentes de ça ».

« C'est facile pour toi ! » m'écriai-je, peinant à retenir un sanglot, « Tu as Ben! Depuis qu'il est arrivé sur Forks tu n'as plus vu que lui! Ali devait être amoureuse de Jasper avant même sa naissance et Rose et Emmett ne peuvent plus faire un pas l'un sans l'autre, même s'ils se défendent d'avoir une relation sérieuse! Je ne vais pas rester célibataire sous prétexte que je n'ai pas rencontré celui qui me fait vibrer... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix ».

Les yeux d'Angela s'adoucirent à mes paroles.

« Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile de voir tous ses amis casés et que tu as l'impression que l'on s'éloigne de toi. Mais je ne supporte plus que tu te rabaisses sans arrêt. A force de penser que l'on ne vaut rien les gens finissent par vous traiter comme tel », insista-t-elle.

Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de m'attraper par les épaules et de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qu'il aurait voulu Bella. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu y aller... ».

Je ne la laissai même pas terminer sa phrase et me dégageai d'elle pour sortir précipitamment de la pièce, la boule au ventre.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie de parler, c'était bien de lui ...

**….**

.

.

J'avais trop chaud, la maison était noire de monde. Des premières années s'étaient même incrustés.

Un large espace dans le salon des parents d'Edward s'était naturellement transformé en piste de danse et j'observais Tanya bouger sur la B.O de Drive.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette fille.

Elle avait tout pour elle. Elle était aussi belle que Rosalie, elle avait un corps de rêve, elle était loin d'être stupide et pourtant ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle en faisait toujours trop, toujours plus.

Pour preuve, sa manière de danser. Elle semblait ridiculement vouloir atteindre le cosmos à l'aide de ses bras tout en voulant faire bander tous les mecs autour d'elle grâce à ses déhanchés provocateurs.

Tanya Denali était un étrange mélange.

Quand Edward avait décidé de s'afficher officiellement avec elle cet été, j'étais un peu restée sur le cul.

Pas que je ne comprenne pas qu'il puisse toujours avoir envie d'elle, mais son côté « too much » la rendait risible et difficilement supportable au quotidien.

« Elle couche, cherche pas plus loin Bells », m'avait délicatement expliqué Emmett à l'époque, « et puis elle est bonne ».

Pour avoir assistée à certaines discussions entre les mecs, je savais qu'Edward ne voulait plus être puceau à ses 16 ans. C'était sa date limite.

Lorsqu'il y avait eu cette grande virée pour l'occasion, à 30 personnes près du lac pendant 4 jours, ça ne m'avait donc pas étonnée qu'il partage sa tente avec Tanya.

Ce petit voyage devait d'ailleurs se terminer par un feu d'artifices prévus par ses parents, à minuit, heure à laquelle il était né... Beau symbole pour sa première fois…

J'adorais les parents d'Edward mais je trouvais qu'ils en faisaient un peu trop pour leur fils unique et ça le rendait de plus en plus arrogant.

Il n'avait du reste pas arrêté de me chambrer dès que je m'étais pointée avec Jacob, sous l'ordre de mon père. Quelques bières plus tard, il en était même devenu méchant à force de me ridiculiser sur une soi-disant relation pathétique que j'espérais entretenir avec Jake et ce dernier avait failli lui casser la gueule avant d'être retenu par Jasper.

C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais vraiment réalisé que tout avait changé entre nous. Avant, Edward était celui chez qui je faisais d'immenses parties de cache-cache, celui à qui je me confiais dès que les filles ne me comprenaient plus, celui chez qui je pouvais débarquer à tout moment. Il était ce joli petit garçon aux yeux verts hypnotiques qui m'avait donné mon premier baiser après que Félix m'ait fait tomber à l'âge de 13 ans.

Et puis il avait grandi d'un coup, s'était musclé, était devenu l'un des beaux gosses de l'école et avait commencé à regarder les gens de haut, même moi.

Il n'avait même pas compris ce jour-là que Jake était uniquement présent pour rassurer Charlie, qu'il était celui qui avait un peu pris sa place. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se renseigner.

L'Edward avec qui j'arrivais encore à partager des choses quelques mois auparavant était définitivement mort.

J'en avais presque jubilé quand d'immenses plaques rouges avaient soudainement recouvert son corps, certainement après ses galipettes avec Tanya, l'obligeant à partir en urgence à l'hôpital et à annuler du même coup le reste des festivités.

Il avait eu beau s'excuser auprès de moi par la suite, quelque chose s'était définitivement cassé. Nos rapports s'étaient distanciés après ça. On ne se voyait plus qu'avec les autres. Cette année, il n'y avait qu'en biologie qu'on passait du temps tous les deux, ne partageant plus que des délires superficiels.

.

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être conne Tanya, c'est incroyable ! », ricana Rose tout en se collant à moi.

Je devais en être à ma troisième bière et la silhouette de Tanya me paraissait de plus en plus floue. Il fallait que j'arrête de boire, j'étais assez détendue comme ça.

« Je vais faire un tour dehors, j'ai besoin d'air » annonçai-je à mon amie.

« Tu veux que je vienne? ».

Je secouai énergiquement la tête avant de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la porte principale de la maison, mon sac plaqué contre mon cœur.

Alice m'attrapa au passage, essayant de m'inciter à danser, mais je refusai et bousculai sans le vouloir Ben et Angela, en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, avant d'atteindre enfin l'entrée.

Il faisait extraordinairement doux pour la saison et je sentis immédiatement mon corps se détendre.

Tout en vérifiant mon portable, mon regard vint se poser sur la route principale de Forks, espérant apercevoir la voiture de Mike.

Il m'avait déjà envoyé plusieurs messages, me promettant d'arriver au plus vite et je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'il dise vrai.

Je voulais l'avoir en face de moi, dans mes bras, sur mes lèvres. Je voulais savoir si j'étais vraiment prête à aller plus loin ce soir.

Tout en réfléchissant à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire avec lui, mes pas m'emmenèrent vers le petit sentier aménagé qui traversait le jardin jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison.

Emprunter ce chemin me ramenait toujours en enfance et me faisait du bien.

Combien de fois avait-on joué là, les filles et moi, arpentant cérémonieusement la voie caillouteuse pour retrouver nos prétendants. Jasper était déjà celui d'Alice. Les autres se battaient pour nous, mais Edward me gagnait toujours à la fin...

Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je réalisai à peine que j'avais atteint l'arrière du jardin quand des voix masculines me parvinrent.

Je reconnus immédiatement le rire communicatif d'Emmett et la fumée caractéristique qui semblait se mêler à l'air de la nuit. Ils se défonçaient la gueule...

Tout en m'approchant dans l'ombre, planquée par l'angle du mur, les longues jambes d'Edward m'apparurent. Jean brut délavé et baskets sombres.

Je pouvais l'imaginer, avachi contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos, ses cheveux bronzes ébouriffés cachés par la capuche de son sweat, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Jasper était là aussi, j'apercevais son épaisse tignasse blonde se mélanger dans l'herbe.

Pourtant prête à les rejoindre, quelque chose me retint. Je ne savais pas trop quoi. L'envie inconsciente de les espionner sûrement.

« ...Tu crois qu'elle le vaut, vraiment? ». Cette voix ne pouvait qu'être celle d'Alec. Le nouveau pote de football d'Emmett. Mignon mais un peu trop sûr de lui à mon goût.

« Putain mais j'en sais rien et je m'en fous, demande à Edward, c'est sa meuf après tout », grogna Emmett.

« Foutez-lui la paix, elle est ce qu'elle est et ça me convient ». La voix grave et sensuelle d'Edward me parvenait au ralenti. Il devait être complètement parti.

« Ok, alors pour moi c'est Bella », s'exclama Alec.

Entendre mon prénom si soudainement me donna un coup au cœur, d'autant que je ne savais absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Emmett éclata de rire avant de tousser bruyamment.

« Oublie, elle est avec Mike et c'est pas négociable ». La belle voix de Jasper était toujours aussi calme et posée.

« Et alors, ça fait à peine quelques semaines », insista Alec.

« Je crois que tu peux facilement éliminer Mike mais certainement pas Edward », s'amusa Emmett.

« Ta gueule Em », s'énerva ce dernier, « Elle fait ce qu'elle veut et je m'en fous. »

« Vraiment? », s'étonna Jazz.

Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge et la voix d'Edward cingla dans l'air. « Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Vous me faites quoi là ? Tout ça remonte à des années ».

« Si tu le dis », concéda ironiquement Em après quelques secondes.

« Bon ben alors je vous emmerde et je dis Bella », conclut Alec.

« Oublie je te dis, Mike », répéta Jazz.

Edward émit alors un rire moqueur, presque cruel. « Bella c'est la fille transparente, elle n'en vaut pas la peine Alec, Mike ou pas ».

Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent avant qu'une sensation désagréable ne s'installe dans mon estomac.

« Merde, tu parles de Bella quand même, c'est un amour cette fille, je croyais qu'elle était importante pour toi », me défendit Jasper.

« Arrête avec tes je croyais et ferme là, je m'en fous et vous me faites chier! ».

Je n'avais jamais atteint aussi vite la grille d'entrée de chez Edward de ma vie.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues tandis que je m'engageais sur la longue route déserte.

_Transparente._

Je me rendais compte de l'impact des mots et me le prenais en pleine gueule.

C'était une chose de le penser, une autre de l'entendre de la bouche d'un ami. Même s'il s'agissait d'Edward, même si je me doutais qu'il pouvait penser une chose pareille vu son attitude envers moi.

Il n'en restait pas moins que ça faisait mal.

Je m'en voulais de réagir comme ça, juste à cause de lui, mais l'idée de rester à la fête après ça... D'attendre Mike... D'avoir envie de coucher avec lui... Impossible.

Essuyant mes larmes tout en prenant soin de ne pas marcher au milieu de la route, je m'exhortais à être honnête avec moi-même.

De telles paroles de la part de Jazz ou d'Em n'auraient jamais eu le même effet. Ils m'auraient blessée, certes, mais pas fait fuir. Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de moi que ne l'avait été Edward, parce qu'ils ne seraient jamais le garçon qui m'avait fait croire que j'en valais la peine.

Quand je ne me supportais plus, j'avais toujours pour habitude de me souvenir de mes 15 ans, quand, cachée derrière l'arbre de mon jardin, j'avais connu l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Edward avait déjà beaucoup changé. Il devait faire une tête de plus que moi et la maladresse de l'adolescence ne semblait pas le toucher. Tous ses gestes étaient souples, élégants. Son corps ne le trahissait jamais. Pas de boutons, pas d'appareils dentaires, pas de démarche balourde, un corps harmonieux et qui commençait à se muscler délicieusement. Il avait déjà tout de l'adulte sûr de lui, qui connaissait son pouvoir de séduction, quitte à en devenir puant.

Et pourtant, à cet instant, j'avais retrouvé le petit garçon malingre et rêveur qui m'avait toujours appelée sa meilleure amie. Il m'avait offert un joli bracelet en argent, qu'il avait fièrement choisi lui-même malgré la présence de sa mère et m'avait timidement appris que je serais toujours spéciale pour lui, son premier et meilleur baiser, son amie.

Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui comme quelqu'un pouvant s'intéresser à moi autrement qu'amicalement et je n'avais jamais pensé autrement, même à ce moment-là.

Être spéciale pour lui me suffisait... Jusqu'à ma discussion avec Angela.

Elle avait semé le doute dans mon esprit après que je lui ai finalement avoué, sous son insistance, de qui venait le bracelet.

Et puis Edward avait commencé à s'intéresser à la sublime Tanya et notre amitié, déjà fragile, s'était dégradée.

J'avais injustement détesté Angela pour m'avoir fait y croire, même un instant...

Je ne vaudrais jamais Edward... Et depuis ce soir, je savais définitivement que je ne le valais même plus comme amie.

Seul ce souvenir, sous cet arbre, me donnait l'illusion que dans un univers passé, à l'abri de tous, j'avais compté.

.

.

De gros sanglots traversaient à présent ma gorge tandis que je rejoignais la petite rue conduisant à la place principale de la ville.

Une camionnette sombre y était garée bizarrement, enfoncée sur le bas-côté, juste devant la maison de la vieille Mrs Cope.

Tout en arrivant au niveau du véhicule, je remarquai un rond rouge scintiller dans la nuit. Quelqu'un était là, bien planqué, en train de fumer. Un homme.

Un frisson de peur parcourut mon épiderme.

Sans aucune raison apparente, tout me disait que cette situation n'était pas normale.

D'une main tremblante, je récupérai mon portable pour appeler Mike et lui expliquer que j'étais rentrée chez moi.

Alors que je tombais sur le répondeur de ce dernier, les phares d'une voiture me dépassant me permirent de croiser quelques secondes un regard froid, glaçant. Le regard le plus flippant que je n'avais jamais vu.

Mes pas redoublèrent malgré moi et j'atteignis la place à bout de souffle, m'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'une main froide ne s'abatte sur mon épaule et me tire en arrière.

Je croisai rapidement un collègue de mon père, devant le poste de police, qui me ramena chez moi.

Je décidai de ne rien dire à Charlie, trouvant ma réaction stupide et n'étant certainement pas prête à me faire engueuler pour être rentrée à pied.

Mais durant la nuit, les messages déçus de Mike ou surpris d'Alice ne parvinrent pas à m'enlever de la tête l'image de ses yeux inquiétants sur ce visage flou.

J'en oubliais presque, pour quelques instants, mes petits malheurs.

**….**

.

.

J'avais passé une semaine pourrie, essayant d'éviter tout le monde ou, à défaut, réussissant à m'en tenir au minimum.

Je passais mes soirées à réviser mon examen de maths. Alice et Jasper m'avaient rejointe une fois, mais ne s'étaient pas éternisés devant mes réponses monosyllabiques.

Je sentais mes amis complètement perdus. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça, j'étais toujours d'humeur égale en général, mais ils n'insistaient pas devant mon refus d'en parler, pensant certainement que mon attitude était liée à celle de Mike.

En effet, dès le lundi, ce dernier paraissait beaucoup moins désespéré que je sois partie de la soirée d'Edward sans l'attendre. Il ne m'avait même pas parlé de ce weekend, sachant pourtant que mon père serait absent.

Il s'éloignait de moi, discrètement mais sûrement.

Le vendredi, tout avait enfin explosé. Avant la première heure de cours, je l'avais surpris en train de serrer dans ses bras Jessica, juste derrière l'infirmerie. Dès qu'elle m'avait vue, Jess avait fui mon regard avant de décamper, me laissant face à un Mike à la limite de l'implosion tellement il était mal.

« Quand elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important, d'extraordinaire. Quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être tout juste un bon pote », m'avait-il avoué d'un ton blessé.

A ce moment, j'avais vraiment compris ce que m'avait dit Angela… Il méritait mieux et moi aussi…

Je ne lui en voulais pas, je n'en voulais même pas à Jessica d'avoir profité de ma soudaine absence de samedi dernier pour tenter sa chance.

J'étais bizarrement résolue à passer à autre chose avant même que Mike ne me donne la moindre explication. Il ne me restait qu'une année à passer ici et j'allais en profiter comme je pouvais, quitte à rester célibataire, avant de pouvoir me réinventer à l'université.

_La fille transparente vous emmerde tous._

Je m'étais donc rendue en biologie, ivre de ma propre détermination, pour devoir subir une Tanya perchée sur Edward, me racontant son dernier achat en ligne.

Elle avait pour habitude de s'incruster avant que le cours ne commence pour embrasser Edward et me faire la conversation jusqu'à ce que le professeur débarque et la vire.

Mais pour une fois je ne l'écoutais pas, montrant clairement mon ennui, et pour une fois Edward ne croisait pas mon regard, se concentrant uniquement sur Tanya.

Il avait de toute façon été froid toute la semaine, étant le seul à ne pas s'intéresser au pourquoi de mon départ de sa fête, à mon air renfermé, à ma distance…

Tant mieux.

Je préférais qu'il se la joue comme ça, maintenant que je savais ce qu'il pensait de moi, plutôt qu'il continue à être le Edward plutôt sympa qui me tapait dans le dos.

Je ne m'étais rendue compte que Tanya était partie que lorsque j'avais entendu la voix de Banner résonner dans la salle. J'étais alors tombée sur un beau regard de chat et un sourire éclatant… C'était Alec. Il me regardait bizarrement depuis sa place et j'en avais eu un creux dans l'estomac.

A l'heure du déjeuner, toute la bande savait que Mike était maintenant avec Jessica et j'avais dû fuir leur silence gêné.

Je n'avais pas besoin de leur pitié. A vrai dire j'allais bien. Tout me paraissait plus claire, plus simple.

Assise sur l'un des gradins du stade, je n'avais pas entendu Alec s'approcher de moi.

Le même sourire étrange plaqué aux lèvres, il m'avait gentiment fait la conversation. Le bleu profond de ses yeux, son petit nez légèrement retroussé, son corps élancé, tout lui donnait une allure féline très attirante.

Etait-ce possible ? La conversation qu'il avait eue avec les mecs signifiait-elle qu'il s'intéressait à moi ? Un mec comme lui ?

Il avait pris en tous les cas mon numéro, éclairant considérablement mon après-midi et le début de mon weekend…

.

.

Allongée sur mon lit, j'écoutais le bruit de la voiture de mon père sortir de l'allée et s'engager sur la route.

Il devait être à peine 8 heures du matin et je devais partir retrouver Jacob à la réserve en fin d'après-midi.

En milieu de semaine, Il y avait eu un cambriolage à Napavine qui avait très mal tourné. Le propriétaire de la maison était rentré plus tôt que prévu et avait été grièvement blessé par un homme qui avait pris la fuite.

Deux suspects, un homme et une femme, venaient d'être interpellés alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer en Oregon. Une partie du butin volé ces derniers mois avait été retrouvé avec eux.

Il semblait que les fameux braqueurs soient sur le point d'être emprisonnés.

Évidemment, mon père n'avait tout de même pas voulu que je reste seule ce weekend… Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent.

Avant qu'il ne parte ce matin, j'avais fini par lui parler de la camionnette et de l'homme étrange devant chez Mrs Cope, omettant le fait que j'étais seule et qu'il m'avait fait peur.

Charlie m'avait alors appris que cette dernière attendait normalement un cousin éloigné pour l'aider dans ses dernières démarches et qu'il s'agissait peut-être de lui. Apparemment, elle s'apprêtait à vendre sa maison. Etant malade et à moitié aveugle, elle devait partir en maison de retraite en Floride.

« Tu te rends compte, personne n'a vu ce jeune homme, je ne sais même pas si elle n'affabule pas, mais je dois dire que ça m'épate. C'est le seul qui ce serait déplacé de toute la famille. Mrs Cope est peut-être une gentille vieille dame mais c'est aussi une vraie rapiat. Je ne sais pas ce que sa famille lui a fait mais elle garde tout son argent pour elle et ne risque pas de leur léguer après sa mort. En tout cas, si ce cousin est quand même venu, ça donne foi en la jeunesse », avait rigolé mon père avant de partir rejoindre sa voiture.

Le silence résonnait à présent dans la maison. Essayant de me secouer, je me tirai du lit, voulant passer un samedi actif.

Déjeuner, ranger, téléphoner à Emmett pour lui dire que je ne passerais pas chez lui ce soir… Je me retrouvais dans ma chambre, à 10 heures du matin, n'ayant plus rien à faire.

Mon regard se posa alors sur mon bureau où le chèque envoyé par ma mère pour mon anniversaire n'avait pas bougé.

Décidée à aller l'encaisser avant la fermeture de la banque, je courais jusqu'à ma vieille Chevrolet pour parcourir les routes pratiquement désertes de la ville.

C'était l'entre-deux, l'heure où les vieux avaient déjà fait leur tour quotidien et où les familles n'avaient pas encore pointées le bout de leur nez pour faire leurs courses.

Tout en me garant à proximité de la banque, je remarquai la camionnette du présumé cousin prodigue de Mrs Cope qui devait vadrouiller dans le coin.

Uniquement avec mon chèque en poche, je me dirigeai vers l'immense bâtisse. C'était un peu ridicule, une si grande banque dans une si petite ville.

Sam, le gardien, me salua dès que je passais le sas d'entrée.

« Tu arrives pile Bella, on va fermer », me sourit-il avant d'emprunter la porte de service.

Effectivement, un seul guichet était ouvert, tenu par l'insupportable Kate, où une mère se pressait avec ses deux enfants.

Juste à côté, un vieux monsieur émergeait d'un bureau accompagné de Jenks, l'un des conseillers.

Trottinant à l'opposé de la salle, j'arrivai au large comptoir en bois, surmonté par un énorme ensemble floral, où l'on pouvait déposer ses chèques.

A peine avais-je contourné le mastodonte que je tombais sur une touffe de cheveux bronze, des vêtements chiffonnés, une barbe naissante et des yeux verts encore endormis.

Merde… Edward !

Mes pas s'arrêtèrent net et je restais bêtement figée, mon chèque à la main.

Il parut un peu décontenancé de me voir là et trébucha légèrement sur ses pieds avant de se stabiliser.

« Tiens, toi aussi tu viens poser un chèque ? », me demanda-t-il brusquement tout en faisant glisser le sien dans la boîte prévue à cet effet.

J'avais soudainement perdu ma voix, me demandant si je devais rester polie ou l'ignorer, et me contentai de hocher la tête.

Il me dépassa alors silencieusement et je retrouvai enfin l'usage de mes membres pour endosser mon chèque.

L'échange avait été plus bref que je n'aurais cru et j'en étais… Soulagée.

Mais c'était mal connaître Edward et dès que j'atteignais le bout du comptoir, je faillis lui rentrer dedans. Il m'attendait.

« Je te vois chez Em ce soir ? ». Son souffle chaud caressa mon visage et son odeur masculine m'enveloppa immédiatement.

Je reculai d'un pas.

« Non, je reste chez Billy et Jacob ce soir ». Mon ton était plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu mais je me sentais mal à l'aise, voulant partir d'ici au plus vite.

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur et un sourire moqueur éclaira ses traits.

« Vraiment ? C'est dommage, Alec comptait te voir. Il ne t'a pas appelée ? ».

Je vis rouge, vraiment rouge. De quel droit se mêlait-il de ma vie alors même qu'il n'en faisait plus partie ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu te réintéresses à moi tout à coup », éclatai-je.

Il dût être surpris par ma virulence car il ne trouva rien à me répondre. J'en profitai pour le contourner mais sentis sa main agripper mon bras, m'arrêtant dans mon élan.

A ce moment-là, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps.

L'un des enfants de la dame commença à faire un caprice, camouflant le cri de surprise qui franchissait mes lèvres sous la force de la poigne d'Edward, et une femme fit son apparition dans le sas d'entrée.

Elle était étrange, très grande, toute de noir vêtue, gantées, des bottes de combat et un visage qui semblait de cire, avec des cheveux bruns courts, plaqués en arrière. Derrière elle flottait une sorte d'ombre, ne formant qu'un avec sa longue silhouette.

Soufflée par cette apparition, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre. Cette femme était en réalité masquée, l'ombre derrière elle était un homme cagoulé, le sas d'entrée était resté ouvert et Sam n'était nulle part en vue.

Complètement happée par l'inquiétante situation, je n'entendais que très vaguement Edward continuait à me parler, la mère commençait à engueuler son môme et Kate crier un « C'est fermé » agacé.

C'était eux, les braqueurs de Washington. Ils n'étaient que deux mais ils étaient bien là, à quelques mètres de moi.

Les deux grandes silhouettes noires se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, avançant de quelques pas dans le hall. L'homme portait également des bottes de combat, des gants et un fusil à pompe dans les mains.

Mon cœur se glaça d'effroi.

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir la femme se diriger prestement vers l'entrée de service que je me sentis brutalement tirée en arrière.

Le corps d'Edward vint se placer devant moi, me cachant à leur vue.

« Messieurs, Mesdames, je vais avoir besoin de votre coopération pleine et entière si vous voulez que tout se passe rapidement et sans perte inutile. Alors bougez-vous le cul et venez tous vous allonger sur le sol, près de moi, maintenant ! ».

Cette étrange annonce, mélange de politesse et de violence, fut accueillie par un silence de mort. C'était la voix d'un robot qui nous menaçait, l'homme avait un déformateur de voix.

Le son étouffé d'un coup de feu éclata ensuite dans l'air.

_Sam !_

Un cri déchirant agressa mes tympans et j'eus l'impression que mon cerveau éclatait en mille morceaux.

Les pleurs des enfants, des gémissements d'homme, des sanglots de femme, des pas précipités… Tout me parvenait par vagues.

Tétanisée, je m'accrochais désespérément au sweat d'Edward, ma tête collée entre ses omoplates. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le corps tendu comme un arc, protecteur jusqu'au bout.

« Toi, tu bouges et tu viens t'allonger avec les autres et ta copine que tu planques derrière- toi aussi ».

Si je n'avais jamais eu l'impression que mon cœur pouvait s'arrêter de battre, ce fut le cas à ce moment-là.

« Tu es sourd ou tu veux que je t'explique! ».

Edward tressaillit et ses bras vinrent entourer ma taille par derrière, m'entraînant à pas lents vers le monstre à la voix métallique.

Je le suivis automatiquement, mes yeux rivés sur sa nuque, mon cerveau bloqué sur une seule chose : il était là, avec moi, il ne me lâcherait pas.

« Allez connard, bouge ! ».

Je fus brusquement tirée sur le côté et violemment plaquée au sol. Mon visage entra durement en contact avec le sol froid et un goût de sang envahit ma bouche. Je l'avalai rapidement.

« Bella ! »

Le corps chaud d'Edward se colla contre moi.

« Ça va ? ». Sa main froide caressa ma nuque et je redressai la tête pour voir le canon du fusil à pompe se coller contre sa tempe.

Un cri d'effroi m'échappa.

« Allonge-toi et ne bouge plus ».

Je croisai alors le regard paniqué de Jenks, allongé en face de moi, un bras sur la tête de Kate qui sanglotait doucement.

Juste à côté, les deux enfants étaient collés à leur mère, étrangement silencieux tandis qu'elle leur caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Edward ça va, allonge-toi ». Ma voix me paraissait trop calme, presque ailleurs.

« Ecoute-là Edward ».

Un rapide mouvement à mes côtés m'apprit que ce dernier obtempérait et je ravalais la bile qui obstruait maintenant le fond de ma gorge.

Mon cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. Mon père était hors de la ville, mais son équipe était restée. Il fallait trouver un moyen de les contacter… Mais on était tous là, allongés comme des cons. Je n'avais pas de portable et Sam semblait dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit.

_Mon Dieu, faites qu'il soit en vie…_

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le Hall. La femme était de retour.

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je relevai un peu la tête et me retrouvai emprisonnée par un regard froid, inhumain.

Le monstre et son double féminin se tenaient côte à côte tandis que se refermaient lentement les volets de la banque, à l'heure prévue.

J'eus alors un coup au cœur. D'abord, parce qu'aucune personne de l'extérieur ne pourrait se douter que quelque chose clochait et ensuite, parce que je connaissais ce regard. C'était celui de l'homme devant chez Mrs Cope, le cousin ou qui que ce soit d'autre, c'était lui… Et l'éclat minéral qui avait traversé ses yeux me laissait penser qu'il me reconnaissait lui aussi.

_Reste calme, réfléchis Bella._

« Videz-vos poches, lâchez vos sacs et balancez tout ça vers moi, très lentement », nous ordonna la voix métallique.

Des bruits sourds s'ensuivirent, prouvant l'obéissance de chacun.

Je fouillai mes poches, aussi lentement que possible, pour ne trouver qu'un vieux ticket de cinéma et mes clés de voiture.

« Je veux voir vos mains sur votre tête ».

Je m'exécutai, tremblante.

Une seule pensée bouffait à présent mon cerveau, il m'avait reconnue et il fallait absolument qu'il pense que ce n'était pas réciproque.

« Bella… S'il te plaît, Bella, respire ». La plainte étouffée d'Edward me fit réaliser que j'étais en train d'hyperventiler.

Je rassemblais mes dernières forces et m'efforçai de l'écouter. Inspirer… Expirer… Inspirer… Expirer.

Je n'étais plus consciente de rien, mise à part la voix encourageante d'Edward, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un me palper brutalement.

Son toucher, son odeur, c'était la femme.

« Ne bougez-pas ou vous êtes morts », nous informa le monstre.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, le temps qu'elle fasse le tour d'entre nous, avant qu'un cri masculin ne se fasse entendre.

Je redressai la tête pour voir Jenks, blanc comme un linge, le corps ramassé contre le braqueur, un glock braqué dans sa direction. C'était la femme qui l'avait dans son viseur.

« Toi tu viens avec moi », somma la voix métallique.

Les deux hommes disparurent de mon champ de vision, accompagnés par un gémissement de Kate.

La femme resta là, campée sur ses deux jambes, son glock bien en main.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward pour remarquer qu'il avait tourné la tête à mon opposé, paraissant s'entretenir nerveusement avec quelqu'un.

L'image du vieux Monsieur traversa alors immédiatement mon esprit.

« S'il vous plaît, il n'arrive plus à respirer, il faudrait qu'il s'assoit et qu'il boive de l'eau », s'exclama désespérément Edward.

Aussitôt, la femme s'approcha de quelques pas, sembla réfléchir quelque instant, puis agita son flingue dans notre direction.

« Tous assis, contre le mur ». Sa voix était rauque, pas vraiment naturelle, tandis qu'elle nous désignait les pans de bois qui soutenaient les guichets.

Je peinai à me relever et me dirigeai d'un pas chancelant vers l'endroit indiqué. Edward était à ma suite, soutenant le vieil homme puis l'aidant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je leur apportai maladroitement mon aide, allant chercher à boire à la fontaine d'eau sous le contrôle de la femme, avant de m'effondrer à l'extrémité de notre alignement forcé, à la droite d'Edward.

« Merci », murmura le vieil homme avant de tousser bruyamment et de coller sa tête contre le mur, respirant apparemment plus librement.

La femme était revenue à sa place initiale et je l'étudiai plus attentivement. Ses cheveux semblaient artificiels et son masque ne présentait que de petites ouvertures, une pour la bouche et deux pour les yeux. Impossible de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'une seule partie de son visage.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent, lentement… Et mon rythme cardiaque décèlera, lentement lui aussi ...

Edward apporta plusieurs verres d'eau, le vieil homme sembla se sentir de mieux en mieux et un enfant eut envie d'aller aux toilettes, ce que la femme refusa d'un simple signe de tête.

Personne ne bronchait vraiment, tout le monde se laissait faire, obéissait au silence froid de la femme. Elle restait en faction, attendant calmement sa moitié qui devait dévaliser le coffre avec le pauvre Jenks.

Je me sentais en dehors de cette réalité, ne sachant plus vraiment où j'étais, attendant juste que ça passe.

Complètement amorphe, je songeais à mon père, ma mère, mes amis …

« Bella ? ».

La main d'Edward vint trouver la mienne, ramenant immédiatement un peu de vie dans mes veines, et j'entrelaçai immédiatement mes doigts aux siens.

_Lui est là Bella, à côté de toi, il est réel…_

« Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir été aussi con avec toi », me murmura-t-il, « Tu es importante Bella, tu as toujours été importante pour moi et… ».

« Arrête », protestai-je faiblement.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

« Ne fais pas ça, on ne va pas mourir, tout va bien aller », affirmai-je doucement, arrivant à masquer les relents d'hystérie de ma voix.

« Bien sûr que tout va bien aller », me répondit-il calmement, « mais tu vois, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moment pour te dire que je suis un con », insista-t-il avec humour, un beau sourire barrant son visage.

Je le lui renvoyai aussitôt, me détendant légèrement. J'avais l'impression que mes épaules pesaient trois tonnes.

« C'est pas grave Edward », lui assurai-je. Parce que c'était vrai, parce que là tout de suite, ça n'avait aucune importance.

Je redonnerais même tout ce que j'avais pour revenir quelques instants en arrière, au moment où m'empêcher de lui arracher les yeux était ma préoccupation numéro un.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, pour tout et plus », répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de ses mots, de la sensation de son pouce caressant mon poignet.

Des dizaines d'images, de lui et moi, de nos souvenirs, de nos anecdotes, défilèrent dans mon esprit.

Un sentiment apaisant me traversa.

Même si tout devait se terminer aujourd'hui, j'étais heureuse que ce soit avec lui, à mes côtés, comme il aurait dû être ces deux dernières années.

« Tu le portes toujours ? ».

La voix surprise de mon ami me força à ouvrir les yeux. Son pouce était bloqué sur mon bracelet. C'était le sien, celui qu'il m'avait offert. Je l'avais stupidement porté toute la semaine, seule preuve tangible que mon amitié avec lui avait existée.

Des larmes envahirent immédiatement mes yeux. J'avais une soudaine envie d'éclater en sanglots. Il était étonné que je puisse encore le porter… Pensait-il aussi que ce cadeau n'avait plus aucune raison d'être ?

« Je t'ai entendu, à la fête… ».

« Quoi ? »

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et rencontrai ses yeux verts. Ils n'étaient que confusion et regret.

« Chez-toi, quand tu parlais avec Em, Jasper et Alec. Tu as dit que j'étais transparente et que je n'en valais pas la peine ».

Il ferma les yeux en réponse, le visage en peine.

« Merde », grogna-t-il.

Sa main se détacha de la mienne et je la laissai retomber mollement sur le sol.

_Pourri, tout était pourri…_

Les secondes défilèrent. Edward semblait s'être enfermé dans une bulle de silence. Une statue, à l'image du vieux Monsieur à côté de lui, tous deux les yeux clos, la tête appuyée contre le mur, la respiration lente, contrôlée.

Un peu plus loin, les murmures continus de la mère rassurant ses enfants se mélangeaient parfaitement avec les sanglots de Kate.

« Je ne le pensais pas vraiment tu sais, pas comme ça…C'est juste que tu te laisses effacer par tout le monde et ça m'énerve… Je…Je ne sais pas. Et puis c'est pas le moment… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien à dire après tout, on s'est éloigné… », murmura soudain Edward.

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine et tout mon corps se raidit. « C'est toi qui t'es éloigné de moi ! », protestai-je.

Je ne réalisai que trop tard que ma voix avait résonné plus fort que prévu et un clic caractéristique me fit tourner la tête vers la femme, me rappelant violemment la situation.

Son flingue était pointé dans ma direction.

« La ferme ».

Glacée, j'étais glacée. Le bras d'Edward vint immédiatement se placer devant moi tandis qu'une image morbide s'imposait dans mon esprit : nous étions un peloton d'exécution et elle allait tous nous tuer, les uns après les autres.

Une sorte de nuage noir m'enveloppa et je ne sus plus où j'étais, ce que je faisais.

« Laissez-la putain, je m'en occupe, je vous assure que je m'en occupe ».

Edward, c'était Edward qui avait parlé, c'était lui qui venait de me prendre dans ses bras pour me bercer doucement tout en embrassant mes tempes.

Je me sentais peu à peu revenir à la normale sous la chaleur de son étreinte et un tas de sentiments contradictoires se bousculèrent dans mon cerveau.

L'homme m'avait reconnu… La femme avait certainement tué Sam… Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire de nous… Ils risquaient de prendre quelqu'un en otage pour s'assurer une garantie, ou se contenter de nous attacher, ou pire, de nous liquider pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir…

J'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

Une espèce de nécessité incontrôlable de dire à Edward ce que j'avais sur le cœur faisait vibrer mes tripes. Le temps nous était compté.

« Je te déteste un peu mais je me déteste encore plus. Je suis heureuse que tu ais été mon premier baiser, mon meilleur ami. J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon premier pour tout parce que je ne veux pas mourir vierge et que j'ai toujours voulu que ce soit toi ».

J'avais parlé rapidement, sans même reprendre mon souffle, mangeant la moitié de mes mots, mon front coincé dans son épaule. Je ne savais même pas s'il avait tout compris mais il s'était raidi.

Des picotements sur ma joue me firent réaliser qu'il avait collé sa bouche près de mon oreille: « Tu n'es jamais venue, je t'ai offert ce bracelet et tu n'es jamais venue Bella, tu n'as rien dit. Mais je ne détesterai jamais, même si je déteste le fait que tu ne t'aimes pas ».

Je le sentis ensuite sourire contre ma peau : « Oh et je te garantis que tu ne vas pas mourir vierge ».

Mes yeux mouillés accrochèrent alors sa merveilleuse bouche. Il aurait pu m'attendre, il m'avait attendu, il avait espéré, il aurait voulu, il le voulait toujours.

Un sentiment puissant de béatitude me traversa.

J'oubliais complètement qu'il sautait Tanya, qu'il avait joué ces dernières années à Monsieur Populaire trou du cul ou qu'il ne m'aurait peut-être jamais dit ça si nous n'étions pas dans la merde… Et l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

Je me foutais de la femme de cire qui risquait de nous tirer dessus, du monstre qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir, du sort qui nous était réservé…

J'avais la bouche d'Edward contre la mienne, sa langue contre la mienne, les poils de ses joues qui irritaient les miennes et j'étais bien, extraordinairement bien…

Pourtant, très vite, je le sentis essayer de se détacher de moi et un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Je sursautai violemment dans ses bras, me détachant complètement de sa bouche magique.

« Jenks ! »

« Maman, maman je veux partir! »

« Oh mon Dieu, priez pour nous… »

« Mais fermez-là ! »

Un claquement de porte, de l'air dans mon dos, des pas lourds et rapides. Il était de retour. L'homme portait trois gros sacs en cuir en bandoulière et balança son fusil à la femme.

« Ce connard a réussi à déclencher l'alarme, on dégage d'ici, on prend la petite brune avec nous ».

Les mots métalliques percutèrent mon cerveau aussi fortement que j'agrippai le sweat d'Edward. Ils allaient m'emmener avec eux, ils avaient tué Sam et Jenks, ils allaient me tuer !

« C'est lui… Edward écoute-moi, c'est le cousin de Mrs Cope, dis-le à mon père, c'est l'homme que j'ai vu l'autre soir, la camionnette, Charlie le sait, dis-lui Edward ! », balançai-je frénétiquement, aussi bas que possible.

Ce dernier me regardait comme si j'étais à moitié folle, ne semblant absolument pas comprendre ma soudaine hystérie.

Deux bras forts enveloppèrent ma taille et me tirèrent brusquement hors de l'étreinte d'Edward.

« Laissez-la ! », s'écria-t-il aussitôt tout en se redressant avant d'être arrêté par le canon du glock pointé vers sa gorge.

« Tu restes tranquille où tu es mort, à moins que tu préfères que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre».

Les paroles robotiques résonnèrent affreusement à travers mon corps et je notai que la femme se tenait à quelques pas de nous, le fusil à pompe dirigé vers les autres otages.

Une réelle terreur déforma les traits d'Edward tandis que j'étais tirée en arrière par le monstre, son double féminin à nos côtés.

Je tentais de lui faire comprendre par le regard de ne pas bouger, de nous laisser partir mais il n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose, que Jenks ait bien déclenché l'alarme et que les flics débarquent, l'empêchant de faire une grosse connerie.

Les conseils de mon père me revinrent en mémoire, _obtempère jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait la moindre opportunité._

Le monstre recula de plusieurs pas vers la sortie de service, m'entraînant avec lui.

Les mâchoires d'Edward se contractèrent et il se releva brusquement.

Avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit, un canon froid se colla contre ma tempe.

« Joue pas au con et laisse-nous partir Edward », prévint la voix de robot.

Des larmes d'impuissance coulèrent sur les joues de mon ami et il ne bougea plus.

Je regardai vaguement les autres, tous semblaient catastrophés, même les deux enfants me regardaient avec désespoir.

C'était fini, ils allaient m'embarquer, j'entendais déjà la femme ouvrir la porte de service.

« Merci à tous, ce fut un plaisir », conclut l'homme avant qu'un bruit étrange n'éclate derrière-nous.

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, la femme se retrouva propulsée au sol dans un cri sourd, faisant desserrer la poigne de l'homme autour de ma taille. Je saisis immédiatement ma chance, repoussant violemment son bras armé.

« Sam ! » cria Kate.

Edward accourut vers moi, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le rejoindre qu'une main gantée attrapait ma nuque. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus le glock mettre en joue mon ami.

« Non ! », criai-je.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, une forte explosion retentit, nous plongeant tous dans une épaisse fumée. Je me sentis alors poussée en avant.

« Tout le monde à terre », cria une voix autoritaire.

Ne sentant plus aucune résistance, j'avançai à tâtons avant que l'on me plaque au sol.

Je ne pus refréner un cri de peur.

« Bella c'est moi Bella, c'est moi! »

Le corps d'Edward recouvra le mien alors que plusieurs coups de feu claquaient dans l'air.

« Ne bouge-pas, les flics sont là, c'est fini, c'est fini », me répéta-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Mes yeux me brûlaient, tout comme ma poitrine. Je n'y voyais rien, je ne comprenais plus rien exceptée une chose, Edward était à nouveau avec moi, il ne m'avait pas lâchée.

**….**

.

.

C'est fou comme la vie pouvait complètement changer en 24 heures.

Et dire que je pensais que ma semaine au lycée avait été difficile…

Je n'avais vraiment réalisé que le cauchemar était fini que lorsque le poids d'Edward avait disparu du mien et que Tyler, le bras droit de mon père, m'avait délicatement prise dans ses bras.

J'avais immédiatement réclamé Edward qui ne m'avait pas quittée, du contrôle des médecins jusqu'au poste de police.

De longues heures s'en étaient ensuivies. Tout le monde s'était succédé pour faire sa déposition et rencontrer un psychologue qui proposait de nous prendre en charge ou de nous rediriger vers des professionnels.

Des flics de Seattle étaient sur place. Des journalistes également. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde au poste de police de Forks.

Le vieux Monsieur, Harry Clearwater, avait été rejoint par sa femme, Sue.

La maman, Irina Werning et ses enfants, Emily et Peter, s'étaient tous blottis dans les bras du père d'Irina, un commerçant de la région.

Et Kate n'attendait qu'une chose, se rendre à l'hôpital pour rejoindre Jenks.

Lui et Sam étaient dans un sale état mais hors de danger.

Sam nous avait tous sauvés. C'était lui qui avait réussi à déclencher l'alarme, permettant à la police de préparer son intervention. Et tout ça après avoir reçu une balle dans les côtes et s'être fait ligoté un peu trop rapidement. Une force de la nature ce Sam, un héros…

Les braqueurs n'avaient pas voulu tuer, notre chance et leur perte.

James Laurens et Victoria Lance, nos deux tortionnaires. Ils étaient hospitalisés eux aussi.

Avec Laurent Dewis, ils formaient le trio.

Ce dernier avait bien été arrêté, il y a trois jours, avec sa compagne.

Les trois s'étaient séparés pour mieux se retrouver à l'étranger mais Laurent avait été trop gourmand. Il s'était invité dans une dernière maison, blessant son propriétaire, avant d'essayer de s'enfuir avec sa compagne.

James et sa copine avait atterri chez une vague cousine, essayant certainement de se faire oublier, mais la pauvre Mrs Cope s'était retrouvée sans ses bijoux et sans aide. Apprenant l'arrestation de Laurent, ils avaient certainement dû péter un plomb et voulu se refaire avant de partir.

Enfermé dans le bureau de mon père avec Edward et Tyler, j'avais passé une heure à vouloir tout savoir, tout comprendre, malgré les blancs, les suppositions… Je m'étais servie sans vergogne de mon statut de fille du chef pour demander des comptes.

Quand Charlie avait finalement débarqué de Seattle, j'ai cru qu'il allait me broyer les os à force de me serrer contre lui. Il en avait fait de même avec Edward, lui vouant une reconnaissance éternelle.

Après que l'on ait réussi à joindre les parents d'Edward, en voyage à l'autre bout du pays, Charlie nous avait finalement emmenés à la maison.

Notre petite bande avait rapidement débarqué, permettant à mon père de retourner au poste.

Ils nous avaient tous pressés de questions mais ma frénésie de quelques heures plus tôt avait complètement disparue.

Accrochée à la main d'Edward, je le laissais répondre à ma place.

Tanya n'était pas venue.

Charlie avait refait une apparition, accompagné de Billy et Jacob, et fini par virer tout le monde. Il nous avait confié à la garde de notre voisine pour pouvoir faire librement des aller et retour dans la nuit. Elle avait essayé de nous faire manger puis s'était à moitié endormie sur le canapé.

Les parents d'Edward n'avaient pas arrêté d'appeler pour répéter leur heure d'arrivée, dès le lendemain, et voir comment allait leur fils.

Je m'étais finalement retrouvée dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts à 4 heures du matin, les calmants qui m'avaient été prescrits intacts sur ma table de chevet.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de 5 minutes à Edward pour s'échapper de la chambre d'amis et venir me rejoindre.

Son corps était à présent collé contre le mien.

Nous étions bien planqués sous ma couette, à l'abri de tout.

Ses mains voyageaient doucement sur la peau nue de mes hanches, réveillant mon corps encore sous le choc.

Par moment, ses lèvres rencontraient brièvement les miennes.

On ne se parlait pas. Tout ce que l'on avait vécu était bien trop énorme pour que l'on dise quoique ce soit.

J'avais simplement besoin qu'il soit avec moi et lui aussi apparemment.

Pour la première fois de ma courte existence, je ne me sentais pas insignifiante.

J'étais d'égale à égale, avec l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, me sentant incroyablement en vie. Et j'avais envie de le montrer.

Ses mains se baladant toujours plus loin sous mon débardeur, son cœur qui battait contre le mien, son souffle sur mon visage… Je sentis très vite mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.

Des éclairs électriques crépitaient dans mes reins, mon bas-ventre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je posai ma jambe sur sa hanche, créant une friction avec son sexe, loin d'être endormi et à peine planqué par son boxer.

Un gémissement excitant franchit ses lèvres.

Je m'enhardis aussitôt et commençai à me frotter contre lui. Une délicieuse douleur se propageait dans mon sexe et j'avais besoin qu'il me soulage.

L'ayant apparemment compris, l'une des mains d'Edward vient caresser mon intimité à travers le bas de mon pyjama tandis que son autre main se baladait dans mon dos.

Son regard était intense, tellement intense que j'avais du mal à le soutenir. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes pour couper cet échange troublant.

Sa langue vint immédiatement chercher la mienne. Il semblait affamé, en voulant toujours plus et je n'étais pas en reste. Mes mains empoignèrent sa nuque, se mélangeant ensuite à ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi, toujours plus.

« On dirait que tu veux toujours que je me charge de ce petit problème de virginité », susurra-t-il dans un sourire carnassier en rompant le baiser.

Je lui tapai immédiatement l'épaule en riant et il me fit basculer sur le dos.

Je sentais à présent son érection contre ma cuisse. Il se frottait allégrement contre moi, me donnant envie de lui.

Songeant brièvement à Mike, je réalisai que les rares fois où nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette position je ne pouvais que penser à la douleur, à la gêne…

Là, je m'en foutais complètement, n'ayant qu'un seul désir, qu'Edward me fasse l'amour, me prouve que nous étions bien vivants, qu'il ne voulait que moi.

« On va d'abord devoir se débarrasser de ça », chuchota-t-il, m'embrassant dans le cou puis tirant sur mon débardeur.

Toujours protégée par ma couette, je me sentais en confiance et l'aidai à me débarrasser de mon haut.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, se redressant à l'aide de ses mains et balaya du regard ma poitrine.

Ses yeux semblaient briller à la lumière de la lune. Il avait l'air de me trouver belle et le désir dans mon bas-ventre se fit plus insistant.

« Puis on se débarrasse de ça », poursuivit-il de sa voix séductrice avant d'enlever son T-shirt.

Il repositionna la couette sur son dos et s'approcha lentement de moi, les yeux rivés sur mes seins.

Je frémis d'anticipation mais son torse se colla finalement à ma poitrine et il me couvrit de baisers.

La sensation de nos peaux nues l'une contre l'autre, de ses lèvres sur mon visage, mes épaules, mon cou… J'écartai mes jambes pour l'accueillir un peu plus, mes mains caressant son dos. Sa peau était tellement douce à cet endroit.

Ses baisers dévièrent lentement, traçant un chemin mouillé de mon menton jusqu'au creux entre mes seins.

Je les sentais gonfler de désir, en attente et quand sa langue commença à lécher mon sein droit jusqu'à mon mamelon, un gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

Il le titilla, le mordilla et une ligne invisible de plaisir se traça d'elle-même jusqu'à mon sexe.

J'ondulais des hanches, sentant le sexe d'Edward de plus en plus dur, et il s'attaqua à mon autre sein. Je fermai les yeux.

L'une de ses mains s'aventura sous l'élastique de mon bas de pyjama et lentement, très lentement, il atteignit mes lèvres gonflées.

J'étais mouillée, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été lors de mes plaisirs solitaires. Mais je n'étais pas gênée, j'avais envie qu'il continue.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et surpris Edward commencer à téter mon sein. Cette vision me paralysa, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Si j'avais un jour pensé être aussi intime avec lui, éprouver autant de choses…

Edward croisa mon regard et me lâcha aussitôt.

« Ça va ? », me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

J'acquiesçai bêtement, complètement submergée par l'émotion.

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement avant de continuer l'exploration de mon sexe, le regard attentif à la moindre de mes réactions.

Un de ses doigts s'introduisit dans mon vagin, puis deux. Je m'habituais doucement à cette intrusion étrange avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et commencent à caresser mon clitoris.

« Ah ! ».

« Détends-toi ».

Il recommença son exploration, toujours plus loin, ajoutant rapidement un troisième doigt.

« Ça te fait mal ? », demanda-t-il en embrassant mon front.

Je recommençai à onduler des hanches en réponse et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Je sentais ses doigts évoluer en moi, comme s'ils se frayaient un chemin. C'était de plus en plus étrange mais pas désagréable.

« Edward, clitoris », haletai-je avant d'enfoncer ma langue dans sa bouche.

Il m'écouta, le caressant délicatement, et je me sentis fondre de l'intérieur.

« Préservatif ? ».

« Table de chevet ».

Le manque d'Edward se fit immédiatement sentir, mon désir coulant littéralement entre mes cuisses.

J'avais froid. La peau de mes seins me tirait. Je les cachai en croisant les bras.

Edward trifouilla dans mon tiroir et son rire résonna dans la pièce.

« Fluorescent ? », dit-il en agitant un préservatif.

Je pouffai.

« Alice ».

Il se débarrassa de son boxer et déchira l'emballage grâce à ses dents, d'un coup sec. Il avait l'air de plus en plus impatient et mon appréhension grimpa en flèche.

Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et déroula le préservatif sur son sexe. Je jetai un coup d'œil et eus envie de rire. Ali avait raison, le côté fluorescent désacralisait complètement le truc.

« Tu te moques de moi », s'amusa-t-il avant de se pencher vers moi, tel un prédateur, pour me mordre gentiment l'épaule.

« Non, pas du tout ».

« Tu vas voir ! ».

Il me souleva soudainement et m'enleva mon bas de pyjama. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser qu'il s'était réinstallé sur moi, écartant un peu plus mes jambes repliées, la couette bien au-dessus de nous.

Ses mains vinrent délicatement recaresser mon point sensible, m'envoyant des vagues de bien-être, puis il s'activa quelques secondes sous la couette avant d'étaler un liquide froid à l'entrée de mon vagin. Mon lubrifiant.

Il m'embrassa rapidement plusieurs fois avant de s'attaquer à mes seins.

Je sentais son sexe se frotter contre mon entrée. J'avais chaud.

« Accroche-toi à moi », susurra-t-il.

Je m'exécutai, entourant son cou de mes bras et plaçant une de mes jambes autour de sa hanche.

« Je vais y aller doucement ma puce ».

Liquide, je me sentis liquide à ses mots et oubliai tout.

Je donnais un léger coup de rein, marquant mon accord et il s'enfonça en moi. Doucement, comme il avait promis, par à coup. Il se retirait un peu pour mieux revenir, plus profondément, à chaque fois.

Je sentais bien qu'il se retenait, son souffle précipité sur ma peau en était la preuve.

Je m'attendais à ressentir une déchirure, sentir le sang, la douleur dans tout mon corps… Mais rien, rien que l'inconfort, un inconfort grandissant, presque brûlant et rien de plus.

Avec une ultime poussée, j'eus le souffle coupée. Il devait être arrivé au bout.

Il grogna à la sensation, puis cacha son visage dans mon cou.

« Bella… Bella… Merde ».

J'agrippai ses avant-bras et les caressais doucement.

« Ça va ? », haleta-t-il tout en se retirant lentement.

« Oui », murmurai-je

« T'es sûre ? Parce que je ne peux plus me retenir là ».

Et il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup de rein un peu plus puissant, me pénétrant d'un coup.

Je retins un cri de surprise, fermant les yeux. C'était bizarre et ça commençait à me faire vraiment mal.

Il continua ses va-et-vient, gémissant doucement.

De temps à autre il ralentissait, titillait délicatement mon clitoris, puis reprenait plus fortement.

Mon plaisir se mélangea alors à ma douleur, me permettant de me détendre. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait toujours plus loin en moi.

Il finit pourtant par accélérer encore plus et le plaisir s'envola. Mes mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules. Je serrais les dents.

« Désolé ma Bella, désolé », soufflait-il à travers son souffle hachuré.

Une larme coula sur mon visage, puis une deuxième. Il les embrassa, l'une après l'autre et je sentis son sexe palpiter.

J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il était beau. Son visage intense, concentré, transformé par le plaisir.

Mon cœur tressauta dans ma poitrine. J'oubliai presque la douleur.

Quelques poussées plus tard, il se crispa et gémit plus fort avant de retomber sur moi.

Ce fut mon moment préféré. Son poids sur le mien, je sentais tout. Sa respiration haletante, sa peau en sueur, son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Tout mon corps l'enserrait et je ne voulais plus le lâcher.

Il se dégagea pourtant de moi et je grimaçai de douleur quand son sexe sortit du mien. Il se débarrassa du préservatif, le nouant et le jetant au sol, avant de se rallonger sur mon corps et de cacher sa tête dans mon cou.

Je lui caressai les cheveux, apaisée, sereine.

J'étais toujours avec lui, je l'avais fait, je l'avais fait avec lui, j'étais bien, je planais …

Un regard froid et l'image d'Edward, le canon du fusil sur la tempe, traversèrent soudain mon océan de plénitude et je tressaillis, le serrant automatiquement un peu plus.

Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je voulais qu'il reste toujours, qu'on se soutienne… J'avais peur du lendemain, peur des cauchemars à venir, peur du fait que je ne réalisais toujours pas…

Edward bougea légèrement dans mes bras et j'entendis le son d'un sanglot étouffé.

« Edward ? ».

Il était en train de pleurer.

Je continuai à le serrer quelques secondes avant de le forcer à se redresser, tombant sur un regard gêné, rempli de larmes.

« Je suis désolé, ça fait pas très viril tout ça…Mais j'ai tellement eu peur pour toi », sanglota-t-il.

Mon Dieu je l'aimais, je l'aimais tant…

Mon cœur s'embrasa, tout mon corps s'embrasa, rien que pour lui.

Je me redressai à mon tour pour embrasser la moindre partie de son visage, faisant disparaître ses larmes.

Ses bras vinrent encadrer ma taille et l'on se retrouva assis, débarrassés de ma couette et nus comme des vers.

Je collai ma poitrine contre la sienne, mes jambes enserrant ses hanches, mes mains caressant sa nuque et mon nez sur la chair tendre de son épaule.

Je me shootais à son odeur, à sa peau, à tout ce qu'il avait pu me donner, espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Après tout la réalité allait aussi le rattraper, tout ceci n'était qu'une parenthèse. La route vers la normalité serait longue mais rien n'indiquait qu'il voudrait la faire avec moi.

Il me serra fort contre lui, reniflant doucement.

Ses lèvres finirent par traîner sur mon épaule.

« Bella ? ».

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Sa voix était tellement sérieuse tout à coup.

« Je t'aime ».

Ça y est, c'était à mon tour de pleurer maintenant.

**Fin.**


End file.
